1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cable connector assembly of a firm structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,780,503 discloses a plug connector assembly for mating with a complementary connector. The plug connector assembly includes a plug connector and a cable connecting with the plug connector. The plug connector includes an insulative shell having a receiving space, a printed circuit board received in the insulative shell, a mating member mounted on the insulative shell and electrically connecting with the printed circuit board, and a light guide transmitting the light of a light member. The printed circuit board has a plurality of mounting holes. The mating member has a plurality of conductive terminals vertically inserted into the mounting holes and fixed on the printed circuit board by welding.
An improved cable connector assembly making a better use of its internal printed circuit board is desired.